


Señales

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Piercing, Sexy, fotos embarazosas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Demasiado tiempo tardó Greg en darse cuenta de la señal que tenía Mycroft en el labio. El político le contará sus motivos y puede que Greg lo encuentre altamente... Excitantes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue concedido gracias al grupo de Facebook "Mystrade is Real 4 Us", ¡ese es vuestro sitio si el Mystrade es vuestra OTP!

Al contrario de lo que creía Greg, los primeros meses de relación con Mycroft fueron los más ardientes que jamás había tenido con una pareja. Pensó que al ser un alto miembro del gobierno británico su relación estaría en un segundo plano o sería inexistente para la vida “pública”, pero se equivocaba.

Mycroft Holmes tenía que demostrar a cada persona del planeta que Greg era suyo y solamente suyo, por eso los chupetones en el cuello se hicieron demasiado habitual en su día a día.

Incluso el sexo era increíble. Tanto dominado como dominante. Y gracias a Dios a Mycroft le encantaba ser dominado.

Meses después de que esa “furia adolescente”, como la había llamado Sherlock, se calamara un poco y pasaran a tener algo más de intimidad mucho más relajada y duradera Greg se percató de algo.

Estaban en el sofá. Mycroft tumbado cuan largo era y Greg sobre él, besándole. Era domingo. No quería hacer otra cosa más que besarle durante horas. Rozaba la nariz de Mycroft con la suya y acariciaba los labios con cuidado.

—Mmm… ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? —murmuró Greg antes de besarle.

—Si es “¿Podemos ir a la habitación?” podríamos empezar aquí… —dijo pellizcándole el trasero.

Greg rio.

—Apruebo tu actitud, pero esa no era la pregunta —le dijo.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué tienes una señal aquí? —dijo presionando el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—¿Señal?

—Sí… —dijo Greg, se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y acarició de nuevo el labio —. Justamente en el centro, no es como una cicatriz sino como si esta parte del labio no se hubiera acabado de desarrollar. ¿Es de nacimiento?

—No te creía tan observador —le dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

—Por favor, que soy inspector.

—Lo sé y no, no es de nacimiento —le dijo a Greg mientras se incorporaba un poco  —. Llevé un piercing en el labio desde los 14 hasta los 21 —confesó.

—¿¡Cómo!? —exclamó Greg.

—Llevé un piercing desde los 14 hasta los 21 años —repitió Mycroft con calma —. ¿Por qué la esa sorpresa?

—¿Y te extraña de que me sorprenda? ¡Es inaudito! —exclamó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mycroft sin entender —. ¿Es que tú no hacías esas cosas de adolescente?

—Joder, claro que sí pero de mí es lógico.

—¿Y de mí no? —preguntó Mycroft alzando una ceja.

Greg se mordió el labio inferior y miró de arriba abajo a Mycroft. Camisa blanca, corbata roja con pequeños rombos amarillos, chaleco, pantalón de vestir a medida y zapatos Armani increíblemente caros.

—Perdona que te diga cariño, pero no.

Mycroft se movió un poco para quitarse a Greg de encima y se levantó, yendo directo a la estantería.

—No estarás molesto, ¿verdad?

—Oh por favor, si me molestara cada vez que alguien me juzga por mi apariencia habría matado a miles —dijo Mycroft mientras revisaba los libros.

Greg se sentó en el sofá y cogió el botellín de cerveza que había dejado en el suelo y que ya estaba caliente. Le dio un sorbo y ladeó la cabeza. Le costaba imaginar a ese hombre con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera un traje de tres piezas que costaba tres veces su sueldo. Y eso que lo había visto desnudo y en ropa de deporte.

Mycroft regresó al sofá con un álbum de fotos entre las manos.

—Fui un “rebelde” como cualquier otro adolescente —le dijo explicó Mycroft mientras abría el álbum —. Por supuesto nunca sacaba malas notas pero fumaba, bebía y llevaba pendientes.

Greg vio algunas fotos de la boda de sus padres, de otros familiares Holmes y algunas de bebé del que creyó que era Sherlock. Casi se desmaya del asombro cuando vio a Mycroft con una cresta de color rojo, perforaciones en el cartílago de la oreja, un piercing en el labio y una ropa digna del estilo punk.

Camiseta ceñida de los “Sex Pistols”, una chaqueta vaquera a la que le habían cortado las mangas y unos vaqueros llenos de rotos y parches. También llevaba unas botas militares moradas.

—Desde luego no era muy bueno combinando ropa —se dijo mientras miraba la foto.

Greg mordió su labio inferior y cogió esa foto y varias de la misma época donde Mycroft aparecía con distintos modelitos pero siempre con ese look desaliñado y punk.

—Y… ¿Por qué dejaste este look si puede saberse?

—Maduré —dijo Mycroft —. Comprendí que bebiendo, fumando y peleando con mis padres no iba a llegar a ningún sitio así que decidí formalizarme un poco y encontrar mi propio yo.

—Pues tu “propio yo” es un poco estirado, permíteme que te diga —comentó Greg.

Mycroft soltó una carcajada y cerró el álbum.

—Si nos hubiéramos conocido de adolescentes quizás no tendría el empleo que tengo —le dijo.

—O quizás tendríamos la mejor familia del mundo… —dijo Greg.

Se puso de pie con las fotos de Mycroft aún en la mano y se apretó un poco la entrepierna.

—Si me disculpas, voy al baño —le dijo.

—¿Para? —preguntó Mycroft confuso —. Cualquier problema que tengas, puedo echarte una mano… —le cogió de la muñeca pero Greg tiró un poco de ella para liberarse del agarre.

—Cariño —murmuró Greg —. Quiero pasar un momento a solas con estos recuerdos y mi mano. Te lo recompensaré con creces esta noche si me dejas solo 5 minutos.

Mycroft le miró sorprendido.

—¿Cinco minutos? —le dijo —. Normalmente duras mucho más…

—Por como sales en estas fotos no creo que aguante más de tres… —dijo antes de encerrarse en el baño y echar el pestillo.


End file.
